Finnick Almec
Finnick (or'' 'Fynn) Almec '''is a human biomancer, and the son of Maxwell Almec. He is the true host for the Aspect of Death (though he takes measures to control its power) and the current anchor of Necora, making him exceptionally powerful. Whilst possessing vast intelligence, Fynn is remarkably ignorant of society - having been kept from it most of his life. His father's bumbling attempts to turn the boy into a weapon of mass destruction left him catastrophically jaded. Finnick is a violent anarchist, promoting true neutrality and freedom at an extremely high cost. He believes terror and violence are the only ways to tip the scales from the powerful to the powerless, particularly in the slave trade, and is willing to sacrifice thousands in exchange for the death of one corrupt noble. Though his motivations may ''seem ''noble they are driven out of his father's brainwashing and Finnick's hatred, not out of 'love' for the downtrodding. In truth, Finnick is simply doing what his father 'programmed' him to do; find an enemy, and destroy it. He is notable for being obsessed with destroying Guildereim, believe it and its inhabitants to be the 'crown jewel' of corruption, hypocrisy and greed. Upbringing Fynn's mother was enslaved by pirates and taken to Guildereim, where she later died. Fynn and his father escaped. His father mastered the rare art of Biomancy in a fit of rage, becoming increasingly cruel and demanding on his son. Unable to properly defend himself and lacking the mental age to form his own opinions, Fynn was pushed into becoming bitter and resentful. Fynn attempted to follow in his mad father's footsteps and learn his dangerous practice of their magic, though he did not display the cruelty and sociopathic tendancies his father did. Becoming known as Blackwake, Fynn's father performed experiments upon slaves and free people to further his power, whilst Fynn began to display extreme intellect. Both plotted revenge for their families enslavement, whilst Fynn secretly schemed to ensure his father's demise, and trained to fight with sword and spear. He studied many forms of magic, his proficient memory allowing him to surpass the power of his mentors; he never let his father know just how powerful he'd become. Following the battle of Brightstone Cove, Fynn helped Mylo finally kill his father. On escaping from the city, Fynn was intercepted by Archae - but the two came to an arrangement. Archae decided to let Fynn live, provided he used his 'gifts' to help others. Agreeing to do so, Fynn was allowed to live. Rise to Power Fynn never managed to 'be good'. Instead, he began targetting anyone he believed to be corrupt or abusive in their power, much like his father had been, regardless of the collateral. He found his great power difficult to control, but eventually, he set his sights higher. Obtaining the Claw of Mirmoggin, he began systemically targetting bigger and bigger organisations, eventually planning to take down Guildereim. His actions caught the attention of the Hawks, who informed Archae that he was up to no good. Archae then put in motions plans to bring Finnick under control. Finnick seems to want to obtain the Black Tomes for himself, as it seems he can use them to control the animated creatures Necora creates. Powers The true extent of Finnick's abilities aren't quite known yet. As the anchor of Necora, he is capable of creating outbreaks of the virus and encouraging its growth in certain directions, though he has no direct control over its effects or the creatures it creates. The Aspect of Death has also enhanced his biomancy powers to a ludicrous level. He's shown abilities such as advanced psychokenesis, illusions and blinding lights, teleportation and, most notably, controlled magical detonations capable of leveling several buildings at once. He seems to have unlimited access to these abilities, and requires zero preparation to call upon them. It is unknown which is these powers is down to his natural biomancy and which have been enhanced by the Aspect of Death. Category:Characters